Pucca's Tragic Love story
by PuccaPrincess
Summary: The tragic love story of a young delivery girl and a ninja in training. Chapter 4 is up. Remeber to R&R.
1. Where it all began

_a/n: (Both Pucca and Garu talk in this story.)_

I might really die out here! She thought as she struggled to get up. The young delivery girl had loss track of how much time had passed since she had crashed in the middle of the bamboo forest. She gave yet another attempt to move but her efforts prove fruitless. Her entire body felt num except for a dull pain in her right arm and left leg. It was all she could do to turn her head to see parts of her once beautiful scooter and the food she'd been delivering scattered around the boulder she'd crashed into. It didn't that she had to smell her uncles' cooking only a few feet away from her. As if the young girl's luck couldn't get any worse a light rain began to fall.

A few yards away a young ninja in training had stopped to rest and take shelter from the unexpected drizzle. He sat beneath a large cluster of bamboo leaves silently cursing his rotten luck. As if reading the young boy's troubled mind his small black cat looked up meowing sympathetically. Oh well, he said to know one in particular, I was bound to run into Tobe sooner or later but there's just no way I'll be able to live in the same village without killing that bastard, I kinda like this place too. He sighed.

The rain stopped almost as soon as it had started and a calm silence fell over the forest so it rather startled the young girl to hear leaves rustling and voices coming towards her. The voices kept coming closer and closer she could only make sense of a few words. The young delivery girl had been slipping further and further away from consciousness by the minute. Suddenly all of the voices stopped and she could faintly make out the sound of footsteps running towards her. Her eyes widened as Tobe came into focus bending over her. The young girl's already fazed mind began to race. Tobe was the last person that she wanted to see. She had seen him around Sooga village before and though she had never met him personally she already knew that he was bad news.

Under normal conditions she knew that she would have no problems dealing with him and his ninja gang but at the moment she felt more like a sitting duck. Tobe was saying something to her but she couldn't understand. He reached out a hand but suddenly stopped and turned his head. The young girl could hear another voice somewhere behind her.

The young ninja hadn't gone far before walking in on the scene. At first he stood frozen in place in a shocked silence. From the scooter parts and food laying around it was easy enough to guess what had happened but why was Tobe there. Had he caused the accident or had he just been passing by. Either way no good could come from Tobe's being there. The young ninja made the call. Step away from the girl. He said hand already on his sword. This has nothing to do with you Garu. Tobe sneered. "NINJAS ATTACK!", he shouted,...Ninjas?

The "ninjas" who had accompanied Tobe had started a game of jump rope and it took them a few seconds to realize that they'd been given orders. Within a matter of seconds they were all on the ground screaming like banshees. Drama queens. Garu muttered. He had, for their sakes, made the wounds shallow. No matter, Tobe said now drawing his own sword, There will still be no honor for you today Garu.

The young girl wanted nothing more than to slip onto a sweet unconsciousness but she forced herself to stay awake and strained to hear what was going on. Swords clashed for what seemed like forever. Finally she heard someone scream. "I'll be back", someone whined, "Ninjas retreat!", that had to be Tobe, then silence. She could hear more footsteps coming towards her. A boy she boy she had never seen before was now bent over her. He gently lifted up her head and held a water bottle to her mouth. Tears of joy began to fall as she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. Garu, she managed once he took the bottle away,( she was sure Tobe had called him Garu), thank you. She said closing her eyes just in time to see the boy's face turn crimson as he gently picked her up to carry her to the nearest hospital.

_a/n:_ Okay so maybe this was a little dark for Pucca but this isPucca's _Tragic _Love story, also I know that Pucca getting hurt is completely out of character but I'll explain later plus I wanted to see Garu save Pucca for a change.


	2. Morphine and Noodles

_a/n: Okay excuse time its not like I forgot or like I didn't have a plot planned out (Cuz I do), I'm just **extremely **lazy when it comes to typing so you can only imagine my suffering when my computer restarted erasing my work (TWICE). Secondly, sorry about any mistakes in this chapter but its one something in the morning, I'm tired, and my sister is begging for the computer. On an ending note **REMEMBER TO REVIEW** (seriously I could use not only some critical feedback but some incourgement to.) _

I'M FINE REALLY I DON'T NEED ANY HELP SO JUST BACK OFF! The young delivery girl had long since regained her voice and was currently fighting back a team of doctors.

Garu sat in the waiting room nervously flipping through an old issue of ninja weekly. Usually hospitals didn't bother him but hearing her scream like that was making uneasy, but of course that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

"I sure that I've seen her face somewhere before." He thought though he knew that he had never met her before in his life. What was even more puzzling was that Garu, due to his many travels no doubt, had always had a hard time remembering names and faces so why should she stick out?

He closed his eyes surprised at how clearly her features came to mind. Her skin was pale, almost completely white and had reminded him of the china dolls that his sisters back home used to play with, her lips round, pink and no doubt soft.

"Soft!" Garu thought suddenly degusted with himself. "I be thinking pervertive thoughts about some girl I don't even know!" Even so, he thought grudgingly, I still have to figure out who she is. He lowered his face in the hopes that no one would see the embarrassment creeping over his face. "Maybe its her eyes." Garu thought remembering the big brown orbs that had looked up in at him first in fear than in unwavering gratitude.

Garu looked up from the magazine running a gloved hand through his messing bangs and looked around the room in frustration. "Maybe she just has that kind of face." He muttered, but just as soon as he finished the sentence something across the room caught his eye.

The young ninja walked over to a bulletin board while focusing in on a single flyer, sure enough it was his mystery girl.

Her appearance in the picture was drastically different but that wasn't surprising considering her current condition. She had a soft creamy complexion with rosy cheeks, she bore a content expression with half closed eyes that were barely visible beneath long thick lashes. "Her family must be worried…"

Garu Nohara the doctor wants to speak to you, a nurse called. Amidst his hazy thoughts Garu had somehow failed to notice that all the screaming had ceased altogether. He quickly made his way towards the grim and exhausted looking doctor.

"What happened, is she alright?" He asked, mentally preparing himself for the worst. It was horrible the doctor said wide eyed, I never seen anything like it! "You mean she didn't make?" Garu almost gasped. Her injuries hadn't seemed too serious.

It was horrible once her body came out of shock she threw one of the doctors across the room! Then, he said obviously not finished, one of the new residents injected her with enough sedative to take down a bull elephant- Is she okay or not? Garu asked losing patience with the babbling doctor.

Yeah she's fine you can see her if you want but I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you. Great, he said letting out a small sigh.

After getting lost twice Garu finally stood outside of Pucca's room. He was about too knock when a doctor came staggering out of the room. He stopped looking at Garu briefly before snorting. "Go in there if you want its your funeral." Some of the other doctor's ramblings came to mind but he brushed it off as he entered the room.

The young delivery girl didn't seem to notice him as she was too busy struggling against her restraints which weren't the standard restraints but steel chains. Um, Pucca? She looked up with a glare that could kill until she saw who it was. "Garu?" she said though it came out barely a whisper.

Yes? He replied making his way to her bedside. She started speaking in a rushed whisper. Is that calendar right?My family doesn't know where I am.Is there a phone I could use or something I- Slow down! Garu interrupted her. Yes that calendar is right, I checked earlier but the phones lines are down but I'm going to tell your family what happened right now.

Hearing this the young girl let out a small sigh of relief. "Great I live at the"- I already know where you live he said showing her the forgotten flyer still in his hand. Pucca sank back into laying position and breathed deeply. Now that that's settled I have to leave now. Garu straightened up and headed for the door.

Wait! Yeah? He said looking back at the bedridden girl. Tell my uncles to bring noodles. Um sure. He turned to leave for the goh-rong restaurant.


	3. All star American ninja

Garu bolted down the streets of Sooga village darting in between crowds and cursing under his breath. _No wonder she seemed so familiar, _Garu thought cursing his bad memory, _her picture is everywhere. _He now scolding himself for getting so worked up earlier. Sure enough there were flyers identical to the one he had found earlier all over the small village but the young ninja had been to wrapped up in his own thoughts that morning to notice. However Garu didn't have time to elaborate on the subject as he reached his destination.

_This must be the place._ Garu thought noting that Pucca's scent matched the intoxicating aroma of noodles that surrounded the building. He knocked on the large red doors and stepped back.

The was answered by a blonde, nervous looking boy who currently seemed fascinated with his feet. Sorry, the young boy mumbled, but the chefs have gone on strike until... The nervous blonde had trailed off as something past Garu's shoulder caught his attention.

Hey Brandon!, the blonde cried in a much louder and slightly urgent voice. Suddenly the boy ran off the steps completely forgetting about Garu. The slightly offended ninja turned to see what all the fuss was about but stopped in his tracks. The young blonde stood just out of ear shot, look up hopefully at a slightly taller brunette until the other boy shook head miserably and started towards the goh-rong.

Garu froze on the spot as he realized just who the other boy was. To the averge person the boy could easily be mistaken for an ordinary American tourist, with the exception of the sword at his waist. However, to Garu's generation he was Brandon Ighiro, one of the most elite ninja prodigies since the likes of master Heil Kikyu. The American ninja stopped at the bottom of the steps as he just seem to notice Garu.

The young ninja quickly regained himself and bowed, It's an honor to meet you Ighiro senpai. Please no bowing its embarrassing just call me Brandon, he said offering his hand, now is there something that I can help you with? Yes actually, do you know where I can get in touch with the chefs of this place? At this Brandon's expression seemed to sadden a bit. Sorry but the chefs rufuse to cook anything until they find their niece Pucca. Garu couldn't help but notice that the brunette's voice seem to strain as he mentioned Pucca.

Actually that's why I'm here, I found her earlier today an-You did! Piped up the forgotten blonde. Is she alright, where did you find her, where is now? Is she-Shes' fine Garu said interrupting the now overly excited boy. I found earlier today in the forest and now shes at the hospital in the next town over. The brunette's smile faded somewhat. What happened, is she injured? She has a broken arm and leg but the doctors say that she'll be okay. Garu replied.

The young brunette relaxed somewhat. Good, now if it isn't to much trouble could you tell me exactly where she is. Wait, shouln't you call the chefs so that we can all go together? asked the blonde. Ugh fine the american ninja huffed impatiently and pulled out a cell phone. You go call the chefs and I'll find Abyo and Ching. Abyo and Ching are already inside. the blonde said taking the phone.

Good, Brandon sighed, the sooner were all together the sooner we can see Pucca. He turned back to Garu. I'm sorry but would you mind waiting for the chefs to come back. The brunette smiled apologeticly. No I don't mind Garu repiled. Good follow me then.

The American ninja led Garu through a classy yet cozy looking restaurant to the very back. As they neared the kitchen the smell of noodles became even stronger, reminding the young ninja that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. As Brandon opened the doors something caught Garu's eye. In one corner of the room two people sat at a table. One of them, a girl sporting all purple cried quietly while a boy who was nothing short of being a Bruce Lee look a like, tried to comfort her.

The young ninja vaguely remembered them as classmates from the dojo, though he could clearly remember Mio trying to eat the chicken perched on the girl's head. Guess what!! Brandon boomed, interrupting Garu's thoughts. Y-you found her? The girl in purple hicupped through her quiet sobbing. Well no, Brandon admitted rubbing the back of his neck, he did. Two pairs of eyes traveled over to the young ninja.

Garu you found her, the girl sniffled. Garu simply nodded in reply. _Crap, why did they have to remember me, _he thought realizing that he couldn't remember their names despite hearing them less than five minutes ago. He got so caught up in trying to remeber their names that by the time he noticed that the girl had moved from the table she had already seized him up in a crushing bear hug.

Oh my gosh thank sooooo much Garu! she squealed though he wasn't exactly listen as he frantically pried her away. Sorry bout that, she smiled as she wiped the last of her tears away, its just I'm so happy that you found Pucca. No problem, the young ninja grumbled trying to play it off as nothing. Not much of the affectionate type are you? The brunette asked obviously amused. The boy who had been sitting with her however didn't seem as pleased and joined her to make a show of grabbing her hand. So where is Pucca now? he asked quickly changing the subject as the brunette's laughter died down. Shes' at the hospital in the next town over, Brandon supplied before gaining a sudden frown. Hey your name is Garu right? he asked directing his attention to the young ninja. Garu tensed up slightly but nodded, dreading what he knew would follow. You wouldn't happen to be Nohara Garu would you?

The young ninja clenched his fist slightly as he looked away, fighting the urge to sigh. Garu had always hated the sudden change in attitude he would recieve when people found out exactly who he was, or rather the family he was from. Yeah thats me, he mumbled. The girl sporting all purple gasped and her friend let out a low whistle, even the chicken on the girl's head laid an egg. Brandon however leaned onto the counters with a pensive expression before heaving a long sigh. Guess that makes us one in the same, though of course I didn't come from noble blood like you do. he finished thoughtfully.

At least it used to noble. the boy in black mumbled. Abyo! the girl eblowing him in the arm. Well it's true. Abyo whined rubbing his arm. And beside, he added quickly upon seeing Garu's death glare, its not like I was insulting you or anything I was only stating the facts.

Just then the large doors swung open and the nervous blonde came just in time, having unknowingly saved Abyo from a severe beating. Guys the chefs are here! Suddenly the brunette was all business as he quickly rushed everyone outside where three chefs waited inside of a van. Some everyone had scrambled into their rightful places in the van. Garu you ride shotgun so you can give uncle dumpling directions instructed the brunette. Garu nodded and head towards the car door but stopped mid way. Whats wrong, brandon whined, halfway in the van himself, don't tell me you forgot the way. No thats not it, Garu replied slowly, it just feels like I'm forgetting something. Brandon stepped out of the van huffing impatiantly. However it only took a short moment before it clicked. Right, Pucca wanted the chefs to bring her some noodles. The brunette sighed before offering a slight smirk. I would figure as much seeing as how hospital food sucks and besides this thing is filled with noodles so if thats it then lets go. Guys come on I wanna go see Pucca, the girl in purple whined from the van.

The drive went smoothly with the exception of the chefs taking down half the forest in their urgenacy to get to their niece. As soon everyone stepped out of the van they set off towards Pucca's room. Of course having that many visiters at once was against but Brandon had somehow charmed the receptionist into letting eight people cram into the tiny room.

The young dilivery girl's eyes widened as her loved ones filled the room. Brandon reached her first and seized her up in a tight hug. Pucca I'm soooo glad to see you don't ever ever ever scare us like this again. I'd hug you back but the doctors gave me some kind od sedative, not to mention these chains, said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The young ninja shooked his head at the display somewhat amused, after all who would've thought that the great Brandon Ighiro would be seen like this. In any case it was a far cry from the calm laid back brunette he had initially met. _They must all really care about her. _Garu couldn't help but smile at the happily reunited family though it wasn't long before he began to feel out of place.

The young ninja slipped out of the room unoticed and made his way though the hospital. Once outside he stretched before looking up at the starlit sky. Mio gave a meow that sounded suspiciously like a yawn from Garu's shoulder and the young ninja ran a hand through his messy bangs. I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay just one more night, right, he said to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: First and foremost I am so so sooo sorry for not updating sooner. Second please forgive me for any mistakes in this chapter (aside from spelling blonde w/ an e cuz I like spelling it this way) because once again its late and I can barely keep my eyes open. Last not certainly not least thank to all of the people who have reviewed this story I luv you all: ) (that sounded less creepy in my head . ) 


	4. Bitter Realizations

A/N: First of all I just want to apologize to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter of this story but my laptop gave out on me and I had to send it back to the store to erase everything on it though not surprisingly this isn't the first time this has happened. In any case I just want everyone to know that I plan to see all of my stories to the end. On a much happier note I finally got a scanner.... and photoshop(elements) and a graphic tablet! No that anyone cares but these are all things that I have wanted for quite some time now and I am just sooooo excited. Actually its part of the reason I haven't been on this fanfic like I should (By the way expect videos from me on youtube in the somewhat near future Name= 1qsc7 ). But I'm rambling so on with the story.

P.S. _All thoughts are in_ _Italics_.

Garu growled audibly as he got up and stretched for the umpteenth time within a hour. At first it had seemed like a good day for a little meditation, complete with perfect weather, a secluded spot and all that jazz but peace just wouldn't come.

It had been almost three days since the incident with that delivery girl and he yet to leave Sooga village . What was worse was that every time he tried to leave he would get caught up in some menial task. The young ninja released a heavy sigh as he ran hand through his messy bangs before walking towards his house in yet another attempt to move.

"You can't leave yet what about Pucca".

Garu stopped in his tracks but never bothered to turn around as he recognized the voice that was essentially his own. For as long as he could remember the young ninja would have verbal arguments with his conscious. At least he would it his conscious if it wasn't just a voice that gave annoying and inappropriate advice.

He sighed choosing to just ignore it and continued towards the his temporary home.

"You should go visit her, after all she's probably wondering where you went the other day". The voice pestered him as he tried to pack.

_Why the hell would she care, its not like she knows me or anything_. Garu cursed having given a reaction to something he could usually ignore.

"Whoa no need to get so worked up", Garu could practically here the voice snicker, "still you should at least visit her on your way out of town".

Garu stopped to ponder his options. It was highly unusual for the voice in his head to compromise but if it would avoid the constant nagging then he might as well go along with it.

_Fine whatever_. He thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes at someone who didn't exist.

***~*~*~At the hospital~*~*~***

Pucca sighed as she finished he third bowl of noodles and looked out the window. Honestly things were becoming unbearable. It had been almost three days since the accident but despite her speedy recovery the doctors had insisted on keeping her for testing, and what was worse was that she never even got the chance to properly thank the boy who saved her life.

Pucca released another frustrated sigh as her thoughts drifted towards her mysterious savior. She hadn't seen him around town before despite the fact that he trained at the same dojo as Ching and Abyo and no one had much to offer beside his name. Hell, no one even knew if he was a permanent resident or not, for all she knew he could have left town by now. She was still sulking over her predicament when a light snore caught her attention.

The young delivery girl simply rolled her eyes as she began shaking her friend awake. She had long since managed to convince everyone else to go home but not only had Brandon insisted on staying by her side but had somehow charmed the staff into letting him stay way past visiting hours. In fact he had only left a few times for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

"Morning luv". He yawned sleepily as he finally woke up.

"Brandon its like three in the afternoon go home already". She all but growled though she choose to ignore one of his more embarrassing pet names for her.

"I'm not leaving you". He stated simply.

_At least not until I'm out of the hospital. _Pucca thought bitterly.

It wasn't until she saw the hurt look on his face that she realized that she had spoken out loud. She quickly opened her mouth to try and explain but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Its okay I deserved that and besides", he said finally locking onto her gaze, "its my fault that you're in here".

_Just great. _She thought, now she could add feeling guilty to her already foul mood. "No Bran don't say that, its not your fault I was just... distracted that's all, I wasn't watching the road".

"the only reason you were distracted was because I was selfish enough to talk about leaving after I just got back".

The delivery girl's widened slightly before settling into her usual death glare.

So that bastard knew that it bothered her, he knew that he was being a selfish prick whenever he left her behind to have his own adventures wherever he pleased. But how could he possibly know. Her mood quickly switched between anger and confusion. Were her feelings that easy to read or had he always known. Pucca's head began to swim at the thought. Sure he could be a bit thoughtless at times but could he have seriously known and still left her behind.

_THAT SELFISH ARROGANT BASTARD!_

The delivery girl was overcome with the sudden urge to kill her so call friend but thankfully (for him anyway) all the morphine in her system made that impossible so she settled for glaring at the wall.

"Pucca look at me".

Silence.

"You know the fact that you won't look at me only proves that it does bother you".

Pucca sighed inwardly before slowly turning around to meet his gaze. The young delivery sighed outwardly as she met his gaze. There was no playful smile, no laughter in his eyes, hell not even one of his slightly arrogant smirks. It looked as if he was serious.

"Look Bran its not what yo- "I'm not taking that mission".

Shocked, Pucca opened her mouth to reply but Brandon continued before she could find the words.

"You know", he began quickly, "Its not like I have to take every single mission thrown my way, and as hard as this might be to believe I really would like to spend more time with you."

The young delivery pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

"Well thats all peaches and gravy Bran but there's two things wrong with what you just." She paused briefly, trying to regain some type of composure before ranting on. "First of all, thats complete bull and you know i-" The young delivery girl stopped in mid sentence as she caught yet another hurt expression.

Okay so maybe she had been a little harsh. In reality she did sorta believe him, especially with the rare display of sincerity he as showing her but she'd be damned if she let him know. Besides she didn't mean to be so...curt with him but she wouldn't have to be if he wasn't so darn frustrating all the time.

"Secondly", She said choosing her words more carefully but still determined to speak her mind, "Even if what you're saying is true I can't let you do that. Brandon I've seen what you're like when you're in one place for too long and no decent friend could or would stand by and let you be that miserable. Face it Bran, you love it too much, the traveling, the missions, the adventure..."

Pucca trailed off as she heard the sadness creeping into her voice and looked away.

The young delivery girl forced herself to make eye contact when he suddenly grabbed her hand and she could feel his intense stare.

"Okay fine, yes you're right about all of that, every bit, I do love it but what you seem to fail to realize is that I love you more.

Pucca's mouth fell open as she barely kept her left eye from twitching.

_Damn it there he goes being all sincere again. _As much as she hated to admit it she rather deal with Brandon's usual playfulness. At least then she could write off most of what he said as nonsense or teasing.

The young delivery girl released what seemed to be the millionth sigh of the day before trying to find some way to end the conversation once and for all.

"Brandon I believe you I really do but I stand by what I said before before, you'd be miserable if you don't take that mission so I want you to go, really it won't bother me. Besides", she added with a small smirk, "I can only stand being around you for so long anyway."

"But Pu I-"

"No buts Ighiro", She said ignoring another one of her hated nicknames, "If you stay then you and I have nothing to talk about." She stated firmly crossing her arms totally prepared to ignore him for the next few weeks.

Pucca smiled slightly and relaxed as heard the defeated sigh from her troublesome friend.

"Good, now that that's settled I want you to stop pestering me and get some sleep."

"Okay fine Pu I'll take that mission but only because you forced me to so don't complain to me when you're crying in the middle of the night wishing I was there to keep you warm."

Pucca sank back into her pillows relieved for once to hear Brandon's perverse teasing before she noticed said ninja taking off his shoes in the corner of her eye.

"and just what the hell do you think doing." She all but growled.

"I'm doing what you said and getting some sleep." He said quickly making his way towards her bed. "Now move over." He said adjusting his jacket as a make shift blanket.

"Ugh I didn't mean here stupid." She said scooting over to avoid been crushed all the same."

"Like I said don't complain when I'm not here to warm your bed."

"Go to hell."

"I love you to Pu."

***~*~*~Back to the ninja in training~*~*~***

Garu's hand hovered nervously over the door to the young delivery girl's room. Why he was nervous he didn't know but he did know that he would never listen to the voice in his again. He had been standing at the door for a full minute trying to decide if he wanted to see this girl again or not.

The whole situation still puzzled him to no end. He had already saved countless people from danger in the short time since he had set out on own so why did she stick out so clearly in his mind. Even now he could not only remember her name where in he couldn't remember those of whom he had trained with for weeks but he could clearly remember all o the features of her delicate face.

_Delicate!_ Garu shook his head briskly, he obviously wasn't thinking straight so the best thing to do would be to checked on the girl and get the hell out of town before Tobe caused him anymore trouble. He paused yet again in mid turn of the handle as Tobe came to mind.

That bastard, the young ninja still felt bad for letting him get away that day but at the time he was more concerned about getting Pucca to the hospital.

_Hmm maybe I should stick around long enough just to make sure he doesn't bother her anymore_. He shook his head again, no that was the voice talking and besides she was a personal friend of Brandon Ighiro, no one was going to mess with her anytime soon.

"_hmph well at least kick his ass on your way out of town_."

Now that was something he could agree with despite that fact that he didn't like going around picking fights though he was sure he could make an exception just this once.

Garu turned back to the task at hand and proceeded to open the door when the knob slipped through his fingers and out walked whats her name. _Chi no it was Ching_, he thought proud that he'd actually remembered her name.

Ching giggled to herself as she gently closed the door. "Oh hi Garu!" She whispered excitedly and then put a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet.

"Pucca's asleep right now so you'll have to come back later".

He was surprised when he heard the disappointment in his own voice. "Oh really, I was stopping by to say hi before I left to-".

"No, you can't leave yet!", Ching almost yelled while grabbing his arm. "Do you really have to leave, Pucca's gonna be so disappointed, she's been talking about you since you left the other day, and I sure the chefs want to make you a thank you dinner at the very least, so please, won't you stay...".

She trailed off and released him arm looking like she was about to cry.

If there was anything that Garu hated it was a crying girl. "I don't I guess I don't have to leave right away so I could probably stay for a day or two...". As much as he hated to delay his trip he really didn't have to leave, he wasn't even sure where he wanted to go yet.

"YAY, that makes me so happy!", she was sporting a huge grin now and looked like she wanted to hug him again. The young ninja instinctively took a step back.

"Don't worry I won't hug you again", she said still grinning, "I realize your uncomfortable with that now, and besides I was a little eh emotional at the time". She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed and the bird perched on her head gave a start at having it's "nest" disturbed.

"Well see you later Garu!" she said oozing a almost sickeningly sweet and happy aura.

The ninja allowed himself a small smile as he watched her skip down the hallway. Usually he would have found such bubbly behavior annoying but it was some how...cute on her. His smile melted into a frown as he realized that the longer he stayed in Sooga village the more he like it.


	5. The story shall Continue!

Hey guys I've come back from the dead to tell anyone who might possibly still be interested in this story to go to my new account under the name of **DandyBear**

I've rewriten the first chapter and have the rest of the story planned out. I'm so sorry if anyone of you guys are still waiting for this story. I am much more confident in my chances of finishing it this time around.

So if you want to see the end of this story just check out my new profile DandyBear


End file.
